First day of summer
by sophannically
Summary: It is the first day of summer and New Directions decides to have a little get together with our favorite Warbler. Just a little one-shot.


**So I just had this random idea yesterday and since my brain wouldn´t shut up I decided to write this one shot. It probably isn´t really good... or funny...or well you know.**

**But for those who decided to read it: Thank you!**

**As always I have to admit that English isn´t my native language that´s why I made a few mistakes.**

**I hope you like it anyway.**

**~Sophie  
><strong>

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>First day of summer<p>

It was the first day of summer. The sun shined bright into the boy´s room. A brunette seventeen-year old boy lay in his bed. His eyes were closed and his breath even. A sudden knock on the door woke the boy up-. He blinked a few times until he realized who stood in the door.

"Finn! What are you doing? It´s eight am! Why are you up? You normally sleep three hours longer than I do." The boy snapped angrily.

His taller but younger step-brother grinned. "Rachel will be here in an hour. I thought it would be better if you were awake and finished with your mourning routine."

"Why do I have to be up when it´s YOUR girlfriend who´s coming?"

"Because you two wanted to decorate the garden before the others will be here." Finn answered as a matter of fact.

His step-brother looked confused until he finally face palmed. "Shit! I totally forgot that we have our ´summer-welcomes-party´ today."

"Kurt, how could you forget that? You are normally the one who knows what´s going on and who plans everything. Actually you ARE kind of out of it since we´re back from New York."

The smaller brother blushed and quickly rushed into the bathroom to avoid answering the question. He didn´t want Finn to know why it was so difficult for him to concentrate since they were back from Nationals in New Directions.

He knew that his brother wasn´t a homophobe anymore but he didn´t want to make it more difficult for him to have a gay stepbrother.

Finn was fine when Kurt told him about his boyfriend Blaine but that didn´t mean that Kurt would tell him that Blaine had said that he loved him. Blaine was Kurt´s first boyfriend, Finn knew that, and after all the bullying that Kurt went through the countertenor sometimes thought that all these good things that happened during the last months were just a dream.

That Blaine said he loved Kurt was so unexpected and unbelievable for him that he still couldn´t wrap his head around it.

* * *

><p>Just in time the young boy finished his morning routine and when the doorbell rang he walked downstairs and opened the front door. In front of him stood one of his best friends. Rachel Berry smiled at him and said:<p>

"Good morning Kurt! I hope you don´t mind that I brought my karaoke machine. I thought it would be a good idea for the party."

Kurt grinned. Rachel could be really annoying and egoistic but Kurt couldn´t help and love her. Maybe it was because she was his soul mate. Well his other soul mate. Soul mate #1 was still Blaine.

"Of course I don't mind. You know how much I love good music. That´s the reason why I´m in our Glee Club. Did you bring your Broadway collection?"

"Of course I did. Did you expect something else from me?"

He smirked and the two teenagers walked into the garden.

"Sooo, when will the other members of our lovely Glee Club arrive?" The small soprano asked.

"In two hours I think. I don´t know. Finn was the one who invited everybody. Now come on. We don´t have that much time and knowing us we´ll need every second we have to make this garden look less boring."

* * *

><p>Two hours later every member of New Directions plus Blaine had gathered in the garden of the Hummel-Hudsons and talked about their plans for the summer.<p>

"Mercedes and Rachel will help me with my musical _Pip Pip Hurray_." Kurt said.

"_Pip Flip what_?" Finn asked and his brother rolled his eyes.

"A musical about Pippa Middleton." He answered but the quarterback still looked confused. "The sister of Kate Middleton. Finn! You have to know who Kate Middleton is."

"Isn´t that the chick who married this British prince? What was his name? Arthur?" Noah Puckermann, called Puck, asked.

"Yes that´s her. But she´s not a chick and his name is William and not Arthur"

"Whatever. I don´t care what his name is. I´m American and not British."

"But still. It´s important to know what happens in the world."

"Maybe for you but for me all that matters is what happens in Ohio."

"So you want to stay here after you graduate senior year next summer?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I don´t need to live in a big city to be happy."

"Well I for one…"

"Shut up midget! We know that you want to live in New York and become a Broadway star. Congratulations! Well some of us don´t want to listen to you anymore." Santana snapped and cut Rachel´s usual speech off.

"Be nice guys! You don´t want to scare Blaine away, do you?" Finn tried to calm the others down.

"What do you mean?" Sam wanted to know.

"Didn't Kurt tell you? Blaine will transfer to McKinley next school year." The quarterback answered. The Dalton Academy student blushed.

"Why?" Tina asked the Filipino.

"Well after what happened at Prom this year…" A few of them flinched. "…I realized that this is my second chance to face the bullies. I ran away the last time. I transferred to Dalton. And I just want to use this last chance."

The others were quiet for a few seconds. Every one of them was a victim of bullying but it was no secret that it was the worst for Kurt and Blaine. Ohio was full of homophobes.

"Who want to sing a song with my karaoke machine?" Rachel finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

* * *

><p>They spent the afternoon singing several random songs. After a while they decided to start a contest. They voted a jury (Tina, Mike and Artie) and created their own version of <em>American Idol<em>.

In the end Brittany blew them all away with an amazing version of Katy Perry´s _California Girls_.

It was nearly eight pm when they decided to eat some pizzas. After they paid the delivery boy they grabbed some blankets and sat down in the garden once again.

It was unusual cold for a summer night and pretty soon they went inside. After a long discussion about which movie they should watch they finally settled for the new version of _Fame_, much to the boys dislike.

One by one they fell asleep and when Carole and Burt Hummel-Hudson walked into their living room around midnight they saw fourteen teenagers who all slept peacefully.

They smiled and called the teenager´s parents to let them know that their children were sleeping over.

* * *

><p>When the teenagers woke up the next morning they immediately decided that that was the best first day of summer they ever had.<p> 


End file.
